


As Pretty As A Flower

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, something i wanted to write to get over my own body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Hank Anderson is insecure about his body. Connor helps him to see how beautiful he really is.





	As Pretty As A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for the thirsty people who wanted some Trans!Hank, because I deliver what people want. Just a little something I wrote in a bar when I was supposed to be social.

Hank Anderson was never shirtless when he and Connor made love. He was barely able to show his lower body to Connor. He allowed to be touched from down there, but Connor never got a good look at his legs and what laid between them. 

That's how insecure he was. Sometimes it felt like the whole world was pushing him down because of his old age and body shape that was deemed 'disgusting', something to be hidden. Usually Hank didn't really care about his looks - his way of living was showing the middle finger to everyone who tried to mess with him. But since he and Connor started dating, he somehow got a feeling he would have to do better. Be a better version of his depressive alcoholic persona that made his life difficult.

But luckily, Connor never seemed to care about his hairy parts, his round form or the smell and stickiness of his sweat. He never even mentioned about them. It's like Connor didn't see any of that. All he could see was Hank, and that is all that mattered to him. It did make Hank Anderson feel a bit better. Knowing that Connor would love him no matter what shape he took. That's why Hank loved him so much. Connor never hated his body and slowly but surely, neither did he.

Connor was always gentle during sex and never complained if Hank wanted him to close his eyes for a moment, or if he wanted Connor to keep his hands away. 

But tonight, Hank felt brave enough to try something new that would help him fully accept himself.

 

 

"May I remove your shirt?" Connor asked quietly, his hands rubbing Hank's thighs that were already bare and open. 

"... Yes", Hank slowly breathed out, his voice quiet and unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", Hank assured him, now a bit louder. Connor started pulling off his stained grey shirt, revealing his body slowly and soon, throwing the piece of fabric onto the floor. Hank swallowed nervously, his whole body already slick from sweat as he looked up at Connor, wondering how a machine that beautiful could love a mess like him.

Fucking androids.

Connor gives him a gentle smile as he moves his hands over Hank's body. He first touches his stomach - it's soft to touch and play with, covered in short hair that lined up together in the middle. Hank had a large scar on his left side, a possible cut from a sharp object. Connor traced his fingers carefully over it, feeling the mark that had healed well long ago. He also had some kind of a birth mark more to his left, and Connor smiled a little as his fingers circled over it.

Hank had tattoos. One completely covering his chest and the two lines of scars under his breasts, and one over his left thigh, also covering some scars Connor could only barely see. His knees and knuckles were scarred and rigid, scars, cuts and other marks wrapping around his limbs like chains. He had extra meat mostly on his stomach, his chest, arms and thighs, but other parts like his wrists or ankles were skinny enough to show the protruding bones at certain angles. 

Hank Anderson's hair was grey on his head, but on his body it was much darker, move vivid and lively. His grey locks were slightly shaggy and sebaceous, and his beard was untrimmed and raucous. Connor loved caressing his hair, playing with it and rolling it around his finger.

"You look so handsome", Connor whispers to him. His hands trailed on his sides before pressing playfully on his stomach.

"Really?" Hank is able to mutter out, pressing the back of his hand over his mouth. His cheeks were flushed red. Connor found it cute.

"Yes. You are ... like a flower."

"A flower, huh." Hank Anderson has a hard time believing he was as pretty as a plant that people kept picking up from the ground, but if a machine was allowed to calm him pretty, then he sure as hell was.

 

Connor leans down to give a kiss on his forehead, before he starts giving kisses down his body. Over his nose, to his cheek, next to his lips. Right below his ear to the curve of his neck. "Yes. A flower. The petals have some scars on it, but the flower is still pretty. Just like every flower is pretty to look at", Connor explains to him quietly as his kisses move down to Hank's chest, until he is over the bud of pink flesh. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked, as his left hand guided itself between Hank's legs. Connor circled his fingers around the lips, then giving a few teasing circles over his clit, before gently pressing against the opening. Already wet.

"F-fuck", Hank moaned out, his hand grabbing Connor's hair. His stomach rose up heavily, before falling back down, sucking in for a few seconds before it released again. Connor pressed his index finger inside him, watching how it made the older man squirm the deeper he went. Connor gently started moving his finger inside and out, always moving a little deeper when he entered. Hank tugged at his hair, this time a little harder.

"Please, Connor", he begged. Already so needy. Connor didn't mind at all. He moved away from his chest and gave a teasing bite onto his stomach, before he started moving further down. He knew exactly what Hank wanted and needed, he didn't even have to ask. 

Connor moved to lay down in a position that he found comfortable and easy to move in as he gave a few more kisses to Hank's stomach before letting out a hot breath against his wet pussy. "Please", Hank begged again, his large hand playing with Connor's chocolate brown hair, messing it on purpose. "Don't tease."

"I won't", Connor promised as he removed his finger and laid on his stomach, wrapping both of his arms around Hank's thighs. He pressed his face completely against his cunt, first just smelling, burying his nose into his thick pubic hair. He then opened his mouth and wrapped it around his lips, gently tucking at them over and over again, until Hank was a heavy mess. Connor then moved away, stick out his tongue and pressed it strongly against his fold and slowly licked upward, all the way to the hair that laid above his clit. He did it again, and when Hank was pulling at his hair again, begging for more, Connor started trailing his tongue around. First moving near his thighs, over the hair that surrounded Hank's cunt, then over the lips that were spread out nicely. Then finally, moving in the middle, circling and pressing against the entrance.

"Ah, Connor", Hank moaned as he finally appeared to relax. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against his shoulder, opening his legs wider. His stomach no longer tried to suck itself in, but it gracefully pushed itself out with no shame.

"You're beautiful, Hank", Connor muttered against his opening. "Remember that."

Hank looked down at him, biting his lip.

"I will."

 

Connor pushed his tongue inside Hank, moving it around in circles as he softly hummed against his pink core. Hank released a moan that was like music to the android's ears, and he grabbed tighter onto his legs, lifting them up a little higher and opening then even wider. Connor moved his tongue inside and out, circled it around, pushed it in as far as it could go, tasting the juices that were flowing out of the man. A little salty, thick, somehow sweet at the same time. Strong aroma. Delicious. Connor analyzed it secretly, but knowing Hank hated it, he decided to keep quiet about his work and just continued.

Hank's legs were lifted up higher and draped over the android's shoulders, and Hank let out a soft yelp in surprise. He leaned more against the pillows that were piled under his back and made a small movement of lifting his hips against Connor's mouth. The android purred against his pussy and Hank grunted, starting to roll his hips against his tongue in a slow pace.

Connor wrapped his mouth against his cunt and sucked, his tongue moving up and down at the same time. Hank grabbed tighter onto his hair and pressed his pretty face against his hair-covered vulva, rubbing his wetness against Connor's face. The android grabbed tighter onto Hank's legs who closed tightly, almost crushing his head between them. "C-Connor, I'm close", Hank breathed out heavily. _Already?_ Connor wanted to ask, but his mouth was quite busy at the moment.

The android closed his eyes and dragged his tongue up his pussy, before he stopped over the sensitive clit and started creating fast flicking licks against it. Hank's hips jumped from the contact, only making the tongue touch the sensitive bud harder. Hank drew his head back, holding so tightly onto Connor's hair that he almost ripped it off as a knot was building up in the bottom of his stomach, about to break from the tightness. 

"Fuck - Fuck!" Hank moaned out, his hips jerking faster against Connor's mouth. "Connor, I'm - I'm gonna fucking -"

That's all he got out before he released a loud moan that echoed through the whole house as lightning went through his whole body. He was shaking as he was cumming all over Connor's pretty mouth, his tongue still circling over Hank's sensitive clitoris. Hank was cursing loudly, his legs opening and closing as much as possible, hips jolting violently up and down. He was moaning out the android's name, more than once, gritting his teeth together. 

Connor refused to stop. His half-lidded eyes inspected and analyzed Hank's every movement, every twitch that made his whole body jump. His body was sweating, temperature rising, breathing growing heavier. Connor pressed his tongue harder over his clit and moved it around as quickly as possible, his hands moving to Hank's hips to hold them down. Hank was tossing his head side to side, his eyes teary as he could barely think straight.

"I love you, I love you", Hank whimpered out. "I love _me_."

After hearing those words, Connor finally decided to stop. He stopped and kept his face against his core, until Hank's legs finally relaxed and fell down to his sides. With a smile, Connor moved to lay on top of Hank's soft plump body and he pressed gentle kisses over Hank's lips. Hank lazily kissed him back and wrapped his arms around the skinny form of a machine and pulled him close.

 

"How do you feel?" Connor asked and looked at Hank with a smile. The older man chuckled, his red cheeks rising up as he smiled.

"As pretty as a flower."


End file.
